This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In certain coronary artery diseases such as atherosclerosis, vascular smooth muscle cells experience a mechanical change in their extracellular matrix from a compliant, softer matrix to a stiffer and less elastic microenvironment. In order to study the effects of the gradual hardening of the vessel, we created a 3D model for this disease using a novel biomaterial that allows us to study the effects of the ECM mechanics without changing its chemistry on smooth muscle cell phenotype. For tissue engineering purposes, we also can try to induce vascular smooth muscle cells to secrete their own ECM proteins (i.e. collagen), and gradually remodel the biomaterial with their own matrix. This is an important criterion that must be met for tissue-engineered constructs.